


Rogue One: Havana Nights

by ThreeDaysofRain



Category: Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights (2004), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sweethearts, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Canon, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDaysofRain/pseuds/ThreeDaysofRain
Summary: Jyn Erso arrives on Jedha, a land fraught between Imperial occupation and those loyal to the rebel cause.Cassian Andor shows her what it is to be free.





	Rogue One: Havana Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Dirty Dancing Havana Nights to see younger!Diego being fantastic as always (I really enjoyed and would definitely recommend! :’)) so, here is a small crossover/au thingy for rebelcaptain week makeup weekend. <3

Jyn Erso arrives on Jedha, a land fraught between Imperial occupation and those loyal to the rebel cause. As the daughter of high-ranking scientists, she fills her days with books and luxury, dreams of joining the Academy and dedicating her mind to the greatness of the Empire.

She sees little of the world outside.

-

Krennic. Jyn knows the name because her father does, Galen works for the very same man. And, like his father, Orson Krennic knows what he wants, takes no prisoners to get it. Their evening takes a turn at a local nightclub; Jyn is swept away by the raw, beating life of it. The Jedhans move with a feeling Jyn's not sure she knows. But at its heart is the face of a friend, and it’s not Krennic but Cassian Andor who shows her what it is to dance.

In a life of rules and uniforms, she never felt so free.

-

Jyn has a plan.

“But it’s a Ballroom competition,” says Cassian, wary. “That’s not what I do.”

“It’s Latin Ballroom,” Jyn insists. “If we mix what I do with what you do, then we just might have a chance.”

A chance at winning first place. And Cassian’s freedom too.

They take their positions, arms up, backs straight, Jyn marches him stiffly through the routine.

“Why are you so afraid to let me lead you?” Cassian asks gently, and Jyn snaps that she’s not.

“You are,” Cassian answers quietly. “When you’re ready to say you’re afraid, let me know.”

-

Jyn seeks solace in the empty facility studios, she finds she’s not alone.

“I’m not afraid,” she confides in the old man. He was once a great dancer, now a greater teacher. His chalky blue eyes stare through her unseeing.

“That’s too bad,” he tells her, his footsteps are light and silent. “If you cannot move through your fear and connect with yourself, there is no way you will connect with your partner.”

Jyn stops, her feet suddenly clumsy as she follows his guide.

“I know,” the man says softly, “that it is frightening to let another person touch that part of you. But if you do…”

Jyn squeezes her eyes, her breath catches in her throat.

“...it will have been worth the fight.”

When he smiles, his face is kind.

“Now, lets forget everything I just said and dance.”

-

With the sun setting red on the Jedha shoreline, Jyn lets go of her fear.

She takes Cassian’s hands.

His mouth twitches at the corner, not a word passes between them. They can both hear the music, their bodies silhouette against the ocean, ankles splashing through the waves. Cassian swings her round, Jyn laughs as her hair flings out behind. They turn, arms twining and fingers clasped.

They make up the steps as they go.

-

The venue is filled with more high-ranking Imperials than Jyn has ever seen. A tall, cadaverous man sits near the judging panel, only Lyra catches Jyn’s eye and smiles. Jyn can’t stop her heart until the jazz band picks up, and suddenly it’s just them and the dance floor.

Cassian spins her, Jyn kicks her leg high, double turns, swoops faultlessly into his arms. They’re flying, soaring over storms. Jyn curves with the rhythm like it’s all she’s ever done, the smile never leaves Cassian’s eyes.

But something else enters them.

Why is _Cassian_ afraid?

“Jyn!”

Jyn falls as Cassian shelters her, a row of potted palms sear up in flames. There’s blaster fire, shouts and scrambling, this night is for the rebels.

It’s only when Jyn catches Cassian’s hand that she knows.

He’s seen them before.

-

“How could you?” Cassian cries, wrings his hands through his hair. “That attack could have hurt innocent people!”

“Orders came from the top,” Kay replies tersely, for once he’s almost shaken. “And in case you’ve forgotten, there _are_ no innocent Imperials. What in force’s name were you doing there?”

He flings his long arms, doesn’t even want to know. They’ve grown up side by side, and for all his bluntness, Kay would sooner take a bolt himself then let Cassian be harmed.

“Our father died for this revolution,” Cassian says harshly, Kay’s grip steadies his shoulder. “I won’t let the hope he had for peace die too.”

They stand like that a long time, tears soaking down Cassian’s face.

In the distance, cheers and fireworks begin to filter through the sky.

The Imperials have fled.

-

They find each other on the beach, Cassian throws his arms around her, Jyn hugs him just as fiercely back.

“Don’t you want to be out there celebrating?” Jyn whispers, the voices of the free Jedha people still whirling on the wind.

“No,” says Cassian. His fingers cage soft through her hair, his lips are rough and warm. “I want to be right here with you.”

-

A part of Jyn stays with Cassian on Jedha. It’s not a part she can see, not one that stings her eyes when she finds it.

It’s the part that swells whenever she hears their music, makes her smile when her chances run thin, when her protection runs out.

It’s the part she can feel in the Jedhan crystal round her neck, lifts her up when the Empire bears down, all else looms cold and bleak.

Jyn looks through the bars of her cell and she waits.

She is not afraid of the dark.

In the dark, he dances with her still.

-


End file.
